Product lifecycle management (“PLM”) systems are often utilized to store records regarding components of larger devices, such as vehicles, as well as other industrial machinery. These PLM systems essentially act as a “drawing vault” to save drawings and other information pertaining to various versions of the components, as well as assembly and installation information.
However, the organization of such PLM systems, coupled with the vast number of components, including all the revisions to the components, makes searching for specific components difficult. Users may spend hours searching for components, and attempting to ensure they are working with the latest version of the component, before performing value-added work.
As such, it is desirable to provide a system and method for allowing users to quickly locate components and to obtain information pertaining to the components. In addition, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.